Weekend is for me!
by Ryoma'sBiased
Summary: TezuRyo / Ryoma dont appreciate being neglected when he come over.Tezuka didn't realize how little time he had.Read to know more ..


**DISCLAIMER:All character is not mine..They belong to their rightful owner..**

 **PAIRING:TezuRyo**

 **Like I said,I love every Ryoma's pairing..Well,except for Sakuno tho..In the anime,everytime there's Sakuno with Ryoma,I'll immediately skip it ..Hahaha..Dont bash,I'm just like that..Well,a yaoi fangirl.What do you expect..**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ryoma glance at the table beside the bed where a stoic boy with glass was focussing on reading on his schoolwork.He pouted remembering what that boy,his bookworm boyfriend had said to him earlier.

 _"I have to proofreading my work,so I have to give it my 100% focus.Dont disturb me except it's really emergency.I wont tolerate any disturbance from you"Tezuka said showing Ryoma a bunch of paper on his table.Ryoma was about to open his mouth when Tezuka cut him._

 _"I wont fall for any of your trick again.Last time,you made my work didnt reach my teacher's expectation.This is important for me,so dont disturb me"he said coldly before start reading through his papers._

 _Ryoma frowned and throw himself on Tezuka's bed ignoring the protest look Tezuka gave him as the bed make a disturbing sound.He glance at Tezuka again to see the boy focused on his papers._

Ryoma huffed.It was the only day he can spend with his boyfriend because Tezuka was so busy on school days considering he is in his last year in high school and yet Tezuka still choose that only day to focus on his work.It was saturday for God sake!They were supposed to spend time together for the whole evening and then a sleepover.

Ryoma buried his face on the pillow where he can smell the shampoo Tezuka use.

"He should have told me not to come if he was going to ignore me.He knows I hate it the most to be neglected.Fuji-sempai didnt seems like he was so busy even they were in the same class.He still have time to go on a date with Saeki"he grunted on the pillow.

Suddenly,he get up abruptly and sit up on the bed reaching for Tezuka's phone which was laying silently on the table next to the papers Tezuka was reading ignoring the brunette all the time.He text someone and smirk when he get the reply.After a while,he put the phone back and lay down on the bed again.

Not too long after that,the bell rang and he quickly stand up.

"I'll get it"he simply said without looking at Tezuka who lift his head up.He went out of the room after snatching one of Tezuka's racket without the older boy noticing.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Tezuka tried hard to ignore the boy wonder laying on his bed pouting.The work he was reading was so important so he cannot afford to lose his focus.He tried really hard not to glance at the boy.He knows too well how seductive Ryoma can be without the boy realizing he was doing.

He cannot glance at the body frame on the bed knowing he would completely lose his focus and would just pounce on the boy.He could hear Ryoma mumbling on his pillow but he still tried hard to focus.

However,when Ryoma reached out for his phone,the corner of his eyes darted to the boy.He inwardly winced when Ryoma didnt even look at him and just play with his phone.When Ryoma put the phone back,he hold the urge to take the phone to see who did Ryoma messaged because judging from the beep,he knew he was changing message with someone.

He was starting to focus when the doorbell rang.He inwardly cursed anyone who dared to disturb him at that time.He lift his head up and was stopped when Ryoma beat him to standing.

"I'll get it"he can feel the slight coldness in the voice but he just shrugged it and focused back on his papers.This time,he finally manage to give it his 100% focus when the object of his affection is not around.

After feels like an hour had passed,Tezuka sigh when he read the last sentence.He stretched and just did then he realized that Ryoma had not come back into the room.He turn around and sigh in relief when he saw Ryoma's beg at the foot of his bed.

He tidy up his table and his eyes fall on his phone.Curiously,he take it and checked on it.He directly went to messages.He narrowed his eyes reading the most recent chats.

'Syuusuke,its Ryoma.Can we met up today?Or are you busy?'

'Sure.I'm free.Where should we met up?Are you with Tezuka?'

'Can you come here?I'm at buchou's house but he's busy and I'm bored.You know what I want'

'Okay then.I'll come over.See you later,Ryo'

'See you'

Tezuka frowned reading the chat between Ryoma and Fuji.

 _"Since when did they are on first name basis?"_ he thought as he looks like he was ready to dash out to search for his boyfriend.He walk toward the door and notice that one of his racket he usually put beside his door were gone.He quickly call Fuji as he walk out from his room.

"Moshi-moshi"Fuji's voice answered from the other line.

"Fuji,where are you?"Tezuka ask on the point.He can hear Fuji's laugh.

"Hmmm?Why do you ask?"He wince at the innocent tone Fuji was using.He sigh and look around the living room.

"Where's Ryoma?"he ask.

"You take too long to realize he's gone Tezuka"He can hear the teasing tone.

"Just tell me where are you guys"Tezuka sigh walking out from his house.Fuji laugh at the other side.

"You should know your boyfriend Tezuka.You should know where Ryoma like to be with you"he said and Tezuka sigh.Suddenly a long beep come from the other side as Fuji hang up on him.He stare at the phone dumbfoundedly.He sigh again and walk toward the tennis court behind his house.

When he arrive at the court,he was greeted with Fuji sitting against the tree nearby.But,that's not what important.What's important was Ryoma,his boyfriend was sleeping on his lap!His racket was left laying on the grass beside them along with Fuji's tennis bag.

"Oh,you found us"Fuji said smiling innocently.Ryoma still not knowing Tezuka was near them because he is really sleeping.

"Fuji,what are you doing here?"Tezuka asked as he neared them.Fuji glance at Ryoma a bit.

"Ryoma said he need company so I agreed when he asked to meet"he replied and once again Tezuka narrowed his eyes hearing Ryoma's name rolled out from Fuji's lips.

"Since when did you and Ryoma are on first name basis?"he asked and Fuji look up at him.A smile on his lips.

"Just a while ago.Dont you think Ryoma was so cute when he sleep?"he said.He glare at Fuji who still looking up at him when the tensai's hand run through Ryoma's hair.He can sense a challenge from Fuji.

He quickly went on his knees still glaring at Fuji and pick the sleeping Ryoma bridal style.Ryoma unconciously snuggle against his chest like a cat in their owner's embrace.His expression soften at the sight.

Tezuka once again glare at the tensai , _'Hands off.He's mine'_.Fuji laugh softly as he too stand up.

"I would take him if I had the chance"he said a bit seriously in his tone scaring Tezuka a bit because a serious Fuji is not good.Furthermore,Fuji's eyes had opened briefly as he say it.

Fuji seeing him tense laugh slowly not to wake Ryoma up.He pick up his tennis bag and Tezuka's racket from the ground.

"I would if Saeki agreed on a threesome"he said passing the racket to it's owner.

"You know he wouldn't"Tezuka said taking the racket with his right hand making Fuji once again laugh.

"Of course.Now,why dont you take Echizen in?He looks like he was cold"he said seeing Ryoma slightly trembling.

"You should not make Saeki wait"Tezuka said as he turn around to his house.

"We agreed to meet up at night"He heard Fuji said.He nod slightly and start to walk before Fuji's voice stop him.

"You know what Tezuka,I know how busy we are since this is our last year in high school.But you have to make some time for Echizen.If now you can't even make time for him,how about when we graduated and enter University?You can't meet him everyday even for a few minutes like now.After we enter university,you weren't be able to have time with him.We will be busy with University and Echizen would be busy for his second year in high school.I know you intended to make him the captain of the tennis club next year so he will be busy too"Fuji said seriously.Tezuka without even turning around know Fuji was serious.He usually only talk that long when he's serious.

"Did Ryoma ask you to told me that?"Tezuka asked looking at the sleeping boy in his arms.

"No.He did said about how when we graduated and entered university,you would not have time for him anymore tho.You didn't see how frustrated he is before Tezuka.I lost to him,6-1.I know I would lose but not that badly.You know how badly he want to spend time with you even just for one day a week"Fuji said again as he walk past Tezuka to go home.

"Think about it"he pat Tezuka's shoulder once as he walk past him and walk ahead leaving Tezuka and Ryoma.Tezuka sigh and went in into his house.

He put his racket to it's place and went to his bed.He put Ryoma down to the bed and put the blanket on him.He sat beside him and stare at him.He brush Ryoma's bang from his face before continue staring .He slightly glance at the calendar. _"There's few months more"_

He watch as Ryoma's eyelash flatter and soon enough the eyes opened revealing a sleepy golden eyes.He smile softly as Ryoma rub his eyes with his hands.

"Buchou"he said slowly and Tezuka ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Take a shower.I'll cook for dinner"he said but Ryoma look away from him frowning.

"You dont have too.I've decided to go home tonight.Dont you say you have works to do?I wont disturb you if I go home"Ryoma said and Tezuka smile at the sulking tone in his voice.He gently pull Ryoma into sitting and ruffled his hair.When Ryoma slap his hand slowly,he let out a small laugh and take the sulking boy into a hug.

"Ne Ryo-chan,want to go on a date tomorrow?"he asked.

"Yadda.You always study on sunday"Ryoma said but unconciously leaning into the hug.Tezuka put his chin on the top of Ryoma's head.

"Change of schedule.My weekend is for you"he said softly making Ryoma look up at him.

"Are you serious?"golden eyes twinkled in hope.Tezuka smile and place a kiss on Ryoma's lips.

"Yes"he said.

"But,-"Ryoma hesitated and Tezuka tightened his hold around him.

"I'll manage working on schoolwork on schooldays"he said and Ryoma's eyes suddenly shine too bright for him.Ryoma suddenly hug him tightly as he practically jumped on his lap.

"Did you know how much I love you,Mitsu?"he laugh wholeheartedly and look up at Tezuka smiling happily.

Tezuka who cannot resist the happy face looking at him grunted and capture Ryoma's lips in a passionate kiss.He bites Ryoma's lower lips lightly earning a sexy moan from the younger boy.He nibbled on it as if it was a candy.He didnt know when Ryoma take his glass off.

He slip in his right hand into Ryoma's shirt making the boy gasp at the sensation.He immediately slip his tounge into Ryoma's mouth and start to explore the hot cavern.His right hand touch every part of Ryoma's skin he can reach while his left hand was on the back of Ryoma's head pushing it to him,deepening the kiss.

Ryoma's head was in a daze.He didnt know where he should focus on.The pleasure in his mouth or the pleasure on his body.He ran his hands on Tezuka's hair messing it up just as how in mess he is .He moans loudly as Tezuka kiss him hungrily and the hand in his shirt touch every part of his body.

After feels like eternity,they pull away gasping for air.Tezuka look at the boy whose eyes was in a daze.He brush Ryoma's hair affectionately.He smile softly.He lean in and lick Ryoma's lips and carry Ryoma bridal style.Ryoma put his arms around his neck as Tezuka make his way to the bathroom.

"Take a shower first.You havent eaten since afternoon right.I'll cook dinner and we'll eat after you done"Tezuka said as he kick open the bathroom's door with his leg.Ryoma pouted and look up at him.

"Why dont you take a shower with me?"he said.

"I have to cook,Ryo"Tezuka said resisting hardly from ravishing the boy thoroughly right there.

"I'm not that hungry.I just want you.Take a shower with me?"Ryoma blinked innocently at him.

"Did you know how seductive you look right now?"he growled.

"Hmmm?"Ryoma makes its harder for him as he tilt his head to the side.

"Damn it Ryo"he said as he lean in and capture the already swollen lips.He walks into the bathroom and slam the door shut with his leg.Lets leave what they were doing in the bathroom.

 **Owari**

 **Omake**

"Are you happy now,Echizen?"Fuji asked Ryoma on monday.Ryoma look at him weirdly before turning away.

"What?"he said sipping on his Ponta.Fuji smile.

"You have more time to spend with Tezuka now"he said and Ryoma turn to him again.

"I knew it.What did you say to him?"he narrowed his eyes to Fuji.

"Nothing.Just some advice".A smile.Ryoma sigh.

"You dont have to do that,Fuji-sempai.Anyhow,thank you"he said pulling his cap lower his face.Fuji smile and pat his head.

"Anytime"he said and left.

Suddenly,Ryoma look up at the leaving Fuji and smirk.

"I know I can rely on you,Fuji-sempai"he said and left still smirking.

 **Hello there.Another oneshot from me ..I hope you enjoy and feel free to review.** **Forgive any mistakes tho .**


End file.
